Fate of Friends
by Monksea
Summary: Roxas's friends and Him go through the trials of Twilight town. But they can't seem to figure out the cause of these events? Why were they all based around Roxas? Is there something more to Him?
1. The 1st Day

**Yep so here is my attempt at well a sotry...yeah great rite?**

**Basically what was going through my mind was how all of Roxas's friends would react to the events that happen to him in the game if they knew what was going on :p I really wanted to write this so yeah^^ And it's not going to be a long story probably about 10 chapters? 7-10 chapters :p I wrote most of it out already but feel free to make suggestions ^^ or comments^^ i liek both XD**

**I don't own Roxas (NOOOOOO!!!) and sadly i don't own Kingdom hearts either Xc**

* * *

Chapter 1

Day 1

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory, a far off memory that's like a scattered dream,_

_I want to line the pieces up,_

Yours and Mine

Roxas woke up in a cold sweat, ~another dream about that boy…~ he thought as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Roxas sat up and opened the window to his 3 floor apartment. He didn't have parents and nobody knows why. Roxas just showed up out of nowhere one day a year ago. He lives by himself and somehow manages.

"Roxas!" voices from below his window called out to him. As Roxas looked down he saw his friends who were waiting outside for him.

"Sorry! I'll be right down!" Roxas called back to them, he had slept in too late since it was summer vacation. He and his friends hanged out at their usual spot below the tram tracks in a little room they had jazzed up to make it their own.

Anyways, Roxas quickly got up and changed into his regular clothes. He ran downstairs to meet his friends.

~What if there was a divider line here?~

"Earth to Roxas! You listening?!" Roxas's hyper active friend, Hayner, shouted in attempt to break Roxas's daze.

In their usual spot, Roxas sat on his usual box near the exit of the rear. Roxas, by the way, had spiky blonde hair and really bright blue eyes. On the end of the couch nearest to him sat his friend Olette who had brilliant green eyes and long curly brunette hair. She was the levelheaded one that kept her friends inline and out of trouble. On the other end of the couch sat Pence. He had black spiky hair and brown eyes. He was the information guy in the group and was also the photo taker too. On the heater looking thing was Hayner, Roxas's best friend. He was the head of the group. He had weird blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. Anyways back to the plot…

"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?" Roxas looked up in confusion.

"Sheesh! Where have you been, man?" Pence commented on Roxas's lack of knowing what was going on.

"Thinking," Roxas replied with some thought.

"About what?" Olette inquired looking up from the paper she was writing on.

"Some dreams I've been having," Roxas said while blushing a little.

"What were the dreams about?" Olette suddenly interested asked. Roxas usually never talked about any of the dreams he had.

Roxas pondered about whether to tell them or not…

"Well are you going to tell us or not!" Hayner impatiently asked as if he read Roxas or he got suddenly interested to in what Roxas dreams about.

"Well…Recently, all my dreams have been about the same guy," Roxas started to explain. "In my dreams, I become him and I'm playing with friends I've never met, but I have no will of my own there. I only feel what he's feeling. It's a very odd sensation." Roxas finished explaining to see all of his friends very intrigued by this.

"That's creepy!" Pence commented.

"Isn't that kind of like that dream where you can't control anything?" Hayner pondered out of curiosity.

"That could be Precognitive dream maybe," Olette suggested.

"What's a Precognitive dream?" Hayner asked in confusion.

"It's like a dream of an event that happens in the future, like that guy could be doing that in the future or something else…" Olette explained.

"I don't think Roxas is Psychic if that's what you're saying." Hayner replied simply.

"Ok, Never mind about my dream, what were you saying before Hayner?" Roxas quickly changed the topic not wanting to talk about his dream.

"We were talking about how to clear our names!!" Hayner said as he suddenly got really furious again.

"Um clear our names?" Roxas asked seeing as he didn't know what they were talking about in the first place.

"That's right!!" Hayner confirmed still furious.

"Calm down, Hayner! Sheesh…" Olette tried to get her hyper active friend to calm down. She turned to Roxas to explain.

"You know how stuff is being stolen around town and it's getting worse lately?" Olette explained still gripping the pencil in her hand.

"Well Seifer and his gang are goin' around tellin' everyone we're the thieves!" Pence exclaimed folding his arms in annoyance.

"Ah! I see!" Roxas exclaimed as he finally got it "Come to think of it, when I was on my here everyone was ignoring me or shooting me dirty looks!"

"Anyway! We can't let em' get away with this!," Hayner punched his hand in anger "Get ready to rumble!"

Olette couldn't think of anything to stop Hayner from his idea so she looked over to Roxas and gave him a desperate, pleading look to get him to stop Hayner. Roxas saw the look and acknowledged it, he started to conjure up a plan.

"Gahhhhh! Let's beat the tar out of 'em!!" Hayner exclaimed as he picked up a bat with nails poking out of it.

"Uh…Well…," Roxas decided to speak up now. " First, we got to clear our names and set the record straight, If we catch the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Roxas suggested to Hayner who had a pensive look on his face.

"ngh…I guess…" Hayner decided after a bit of thinking.

"Hey that sounds fun!" Pence happily agreed as he jumped of his seat.

"mmm…" Hayner was thinking before he said "We'll hoist the real criminal by his own petard to prove our innocence!"

Roxas and Olette stared at him with blank facing with the same though in their heads. ~Petards?~

"All right, Let's go! Follow me everyone!" Hayner exclaimed as their leader started to run out the door but was stopped when Pence said…

"Wait, I'll go get a camera!"

"Good Grief…" Roxas sighed in relief. "Roxas" Roxas turned to see Olette winking at him.

"Thank you," Olette thanked him for stopping Hayner. Roxas smiled back at her

"Hurry it up!" Hayner impatiently insisted while waiting from the door.

"Ahhhhh!" Pence yelled from the other side of the room. Olette and Roxas looked at him with a what-the-heck look.

"It's gone! Our important (_) from last year is gone!" Pence exclaimed in shock. Everybody looked at him with a blank expression,

"Huh? Guy's what's with that reaction?" Pence asked intrigued why they weren't freaking out.

"What'd you say was gone?" Hayner asked like nothing was wrong.

"I said Our (_) has been.." Pence started off but stopped when he couldn't say what was gone.

"You tryin' to mess with us, Pence?" Hayner asked as he walked over to where Pence was.

"No! I'm telling you!" Pence insisted.

"Ah! It really is gone!" Olette said in surprise as they all gathered around what it was usually in.

"Our (_) is gone!" Roxas exclaimed repeating what everyone was thinking.

"See! You can't say it…You can't say the word (_)!!" Pence yelled in growing horror.

"That's stupid! (_)! (_)," Hayner exclaimed while attempting to say the word. "AHHH! What is this!? Why can't I say it! This is too weird."

Roxas thought for a moment and came to a conclusion,

"Stolen…" Roxas mumbled. Everyone suddenly turned to him.

"What?" Hayner asked of what he said.

"Stolen, and not just the (_) The Word (_)! They stole it, too!" Roxas explained as he gently touched his lips figuring out he couldn't say it either.

"WOW!!" Pence exclaimed in awe.

"Where'd you get that idea? This ain't no fairytale!" Hayner said in denial of what Roxas's theory was even though he knew it held some truth.

"This is an occult experience, isn't it?!" Pence happily suggested.

"Ugh! You don't have to act so happy about it," Hayner groaned. "Anyways, let's find the thief who stole our (_)!"

"Ok!" Everyone agreed and they started running towards the door with Roxas and Hayner in the lead.

But as they were on their way to the exit Roxas suddenly became vey dizzy and he started staggering. "huh?" He grunted in confusion.

His friends turned to see why he had stopped but they turned to see him start falling towards the ground.

"Roxas!!" Hayner yelled in concern as he quickly caught his best friend before he hit the ground.

"Roxas! Wake up, Buddy!"

_His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon._

"What was that voice?" Pence looked up and looked around.

"Not right now pence! Ugh, what just happened?! Roxas just plum collapsed!" Hayner worried is voice full of concern as he was leaning over Roxas who was laid on the ground still unconscious.

"Did you check his pulse?" Olette suggested as so she was worried about Roxas too.

"Or what if he's sick?" Pence also suggested. Olette reached out her hand and touched Roxas's forehead.

"No fever." Olette deducted as she turned to look at Hayner. She also checked his pulse.

"His pulse is fine too." Olette deduced. Hayner groaned angrily

"Then what?"

Roxas started to stir and opened his eyes.

"Nnng…What's going on?" He moaned as he sat up with a helpless look in his eye. He began to stand up and dusted himself off.

"You just collapsed!" Hayner exclaimed while putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"How long was I out?" Roxas asked still not sure what was going on.

"About 5 minutes but…"

"I'm Fine." Roxas stated as he looked away from his friends because he felt guilty for making them worried.

"Hey, aren't we going to go find the thief?" Roxas said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, but Roxas you should stay back and rest for a while." Hayner suggested as he looked into his friends blue eyes, his own filled with worry.

"I'm fine! Let's go!" Roxas smiled as he started to head to the sandlot.

"Hey! Roxas! Wait!"

~Another divider line~

"I wonder if Seifer and his gang would know anything about this." Roxas pondered as he and his friends spied on them from the corner.

"I'd hate to ask them though…"Hayner said with anger towards Seifer's gang.

Then suddenly from behind them someone knocked them all to the ground.

"What're you sneaking around for?" The person who knocked them over asked.

The person then yelled to his posse that was gathered in the sandlot.

"Hey Guys! These thieves've been checkin' us out!"

"What'd you say?!" Hayner screamed as he was about to charge at the man but Roxas held him back.

"What's wrong with calling a thief a thief? Theif!" The leader of the group, Seifer, called out to them.

"That was low, Y'know!" The other man in his group whose name was Rai accused them.

"Burglar!" Fuu, a girl with short silver hair, accused them as well. There was another member, Vivi, but there wasn't much about him they knew.

"But you guys started that rumor!!" Hayner yelled and attempted to get out of Roxas's grip with no avail.

"Roxas." Seifer smirked at him.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. You can give us back the (_) now!" Seifer said. "So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some (_) to prove that you're losers"

"Don't talk down to us like we're thieves!" Roxas hissed totally dropping Hayner to the ground by accident.

"replay" Fuu simply stated.

"Ha! Know you're talking!" Seifer's gang then went into an attack stance while Hayner's group got ready too.

Roxas stood with Hayner, Pence and Olette while Seifer was standing with his group.

"If you get on your knee and beg, MAYBE I'll let it slide." Seifer chuckled

They stayed in stance form for a few seconds until Roxas stood up regularly and walked over to Seifer's gang and took a deep breath and got down on his knees.

"Roxas?!" Hayner exclaimed in disbelief of what his best friend just did while Seifer's gang just laughed.

Oh! But Roxas had a plan. He quickly scanned the ground for some kind of weapon he could use. He saw a struggle bat right by Seifer's feet. He smirked to himself and took off in a sprint. He grabbed the struggle sword and hit Seifer before he knew what had happened.

"Oh so that's how you want to play?" Seifer called out and quickly grabbed another struggle sword.

"Come on, Roxas!!" Hayner cheered for him as Seifer's group was cheering for Seifer.

Seifer was trying to hit Roxas as hard as he could but Roxas was blocking ever one of his attacks.

"Come on! Quit Playin' around and fight!" Seifer taunted Roxas. Seifer then caught Roxas off guard and hit him in the cheek, but Roxas quickly recovered and knocked Seifer's struggle sword out of his hand. Roxas then pointed his struggle sword at Seifer showing him he had won. Seifer then fell to the ground in defeat.

"Seifer's saving his strength for the tournament! Y'know?" Rai exclaimed as he jumped in front of Seifer.

"Tournament decides!" Fuu exclaimed as she too jumped in front of Seifer.

"Roxas!" Pence called out signaling Roxas to turn around for a picture.

"Ha Ha Ha! Gotta change your diaper, Seifer?" Hayner teased while making weird faces at him.

"Good Job! Roxas!" Hayner also congratulated.

"You're really good at doing struggle matches!" Olette added.

"I guess it comes naturally to me." Roxas sheepishly grins.

"But you can't beat me!" Hayner smirked as he draped his arm around Roxas's shoulders.

"You want to test that theory?" Roxas said flatly as he turned towards him.

Suddenly a white twisting object flew by and stole Pence's camera heading of in a different direction.

"What was that?!" Olette exclaimed out of surprise.

"It stole the camera!" Pence added.

"It must have been the thief!" Hayner quickly deducted.

They started to go in the direction it was headed in before,

"Where'd it go?!" Hayner scanned the buildings around him

"Over there!!" Roxas suddenly shouted.

He started running towards the crack in the wall that lead to the woods. Hayner, Pence and Olette quickly followed him.

~ Divider line~

"The haunted old mansion…" Roxas panted as he reached the old mansion that was in the woods.

"Roxas wait up!" His friends ran from the edge of the woods over to him but before they got to him they smashed into something.

"Hey! Why can't we get through?!" Hayner angrily started pounding the invisible wall.

"It's a barrier of some sort..." Olette deducted as she put her hand against.

"Guys!" Roxas said while running over to them.

"Wait Roxas! There's a…" Hayner started to warn Roxas

"Ow!" Roxas ran right into the barrier

"barrier…"

"What in the…" Roxas mumbled as he felt the force field that held him back.

Out of Now here a white creature suddenly appeared as though he had twisted from the back of Roxas to up then down to the front of Roxas like an arch and got right into his face.

_We have come for you my liege…_

"What was that?!" Pence exclaimed.

"I think it was the creature!!" Hayner stared in horror.

"Huh?" Roxas was staring in horror at the creature too until it unzipped its mouth (literally) and stared attacking him.

"Huh!?What the..?!" Roxas was even more confused now.

"Fight 'em Roxas!" Hayner cried out to Roxas.

Hayner watched closely as Roxas tried hitting them.

"It's like hitting thin air!!" Roxas cried back.

"What is this thing??" Roxas panted as he watched the thing in front of him waiting for it to make a move.

More and More of the white creatures surrounded him.

"Roxas!!" His friends cried in despair of what would become of their friend.

~Could they be ghosts?~ Roxas pondered.

Suddenly they all came at him all at once. Roxas started to try dodging all of them but that proved to be difficult.

"There is just too many of them!!" Roxas cried out to know one in particular.

~ I can't land a single blow, I got to run for it!~ Roxas realized. ~ Towards the mansion I guess!~

He took off in a sprint towards the mansion. Just as he was getting near to it the white creatures formed a line and grabbed a hold of him.

"No! Let go!!" Roxas screamed at them then they suddenly went after him. Roxas looked at them in horror as they jumped on him.

But they did something unexpected, they formed a cage around Roxas.

"H-HEY!!" Roxas yelled from inside the cage.

"Let me outta here you!!" Roxas started to shout when we turned to see a dark portal opening.

"What is that?!" Roxas mumbled to himself as he kept trying to break free.

~We're headed right for it!!~ Roxas realized suddenly.

~Divider line~

Hayner, Pence and Olette watched in horror as the white creatures formed the cage around Roxas.

"Oh no! They've got him!" Olette cried.

"What in the world is going on!!" Pence asked everyone else.

"They've got Roxas and we can't do anything to help!" Hayner cried out as he banged his fists against the barrier.

"Why doesn't he attack it with the struggle bat?!" Pence asked in confusion.

"Idiot! Have you been watching? IT GOES RIGHT THROUGH THEM!"

"Oh…"

~Divider line~

Roxas struggled to try to get out of the cage that they had locked him in as they travel in the direction of a dark mysterious portal.

"Ugh…!" Roxas grunted.

Suddenly in place of where the struggle bat was materialized a weird giant key. As though fearing the key, the creatures backed of hissing dropping him to the ground.

"What's this?" Roxas said in awe as he held up the key.

"Wah!" They key started to move on its own and attacked one of the creatures.

~A Solid Hit!~ Roxas cried in happiness.

He then started unleashing moves that were so fast that not even his friends could tell how he was attacking, after he finished of the last creature the pictures scattered everywhere with the barrier disappeared.

"Roxas!!" His friends ran towards him in curiosity of what the weapon he held was.

"Are you okay?!" Hayner asked in worriment.

"Huff…F...fine..." Roxas said still out of breath.

"What is that?" Hayner asked while he took the key out of Roxas's hand.

"Woah! It's like a oversized key!!" Pence said in excitement.

Suddenly without warning the key disappeared from Hayner's hands and he looked around in confusion of where it went to.

"Oh…pant…nice job Hayner" Roxas retorted.

"I swear I didn't do it! It just disappeared…Roxas! Summon it again!" Hayner commanded.

"Like…huff…I know how to, I'm just as confused as you guys are!" Roxas commented

"Hey Roxas, Are you alright? That was an intense battle…" Olette murmured in worriment.

"Oh,….Fine…just dandy….THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!" Roxas freaked out at the last part.

"Yep, He's Fine" Hayner retorted.

* * *

THEY TRIED TO KILL ROXAS!!!! I'll never let Roxas die^^ But torturing him is fun XD.....Wait! No i swear i'm a good girl!! XD

My chapters are about 3,000-5,000 words long so yeah^^ enjoy

Please do comment^^


	2. The 1st Day 2

Serisouly? I have no authors notes...Please leave a comment tho^^

* * *

Twilight Town What If: Chapter 2

"Dah, Dah-dah, DAAAH! It's Back!' Sang Pence as Olette put the photo back in its frame.

"I'm so glad we got it back! It's a really nice photo of our treasured times together!" Exclaimed Olette as she inspected the picture of them four at the beach.

"Oh! I said Photo!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Yay! We got the word back too!" Pence happily added on.

"That was weird! Why would those white creatures steal photo's from around town?" Roxas asked in deduction of what he had figured out.

"Not only that! But there all photo's of you, Roxas!" Pence stated as he browsed through the photos.

"What?" Roxas said in surprise.

"No wonder the white creatures went after Roxas! Maybe they set up that barrier so no one could interfere…" Olette pondered as she had recalled what happened earlier that day.

"But why would anyone want to steal a bone head like Roxas?" Hayner retorted.

"Oh Thanks!" Roxas threw back and they all started to laugh.

"Ok all kidding aside, I hope those things are done for…" Hayner pondered.

"Oh man, summer vacation is almost over…" He groaned out of the random.

"Tomorrow we are going to sit down and do it—our homework!" Olette ordered while Hayner interrupted her saying "Yeah, Yeah…"

"Aren't you even a little panicked? Your homework is completely blank Hayner!" Olette lectured.

"Shut up! It's the Beauty of Emptiness!" Hayner retorted back.

"Ah ha ha! What are you talking about?" Pence laughed.

Roxas just stared of to the side still worrying about what had happened today.

~Divider Line~

"See ya tomorrow!" Hayner yelled as he ran off towards his house. While Pence and Olette each started going to their houses.

Roxas was left alone in front of the usual spot.

"It's so bright!" Roxas exclaimed as he started walking but suddenly.

"Feel…a bit…" Roxas suddenly collapsed out of dizziness again.

_It's Almost Time_

"Almost… Time…? For what?"

~Divider Line~

"And it seems organization XIII is growing desperate, as well" Said a voice in a dark room.

"They'll not take him from us easily, That is why I have scattered photographs of Roxas throughout the town." He spoke again.

"The nobodies can't tell the difference between these and the real thing?" Another man said who was dressed in black.

"To the underlings they all appear to be Roxas." The voice answered.

"Organization XIII… don't think you can just do as you please in my realm." The Man at the computer said.

"It's that meddling red head…Keep a close eye on Roxas" He ordered the other man dressed in black.

"I will…" The Man dressed in black complied.

"That outfit becomes you." The man known as Diz sarcastically said.

"Cut it out, I'm not wearing it cause I like it." The man in black shot back.

"Heh heh heh, Indeed." DiZ chuckled.

"At any rate, doubtless he'll awaken very soon" Diz added in a serious tone.

~Divider Line~

A red headed man stood on top of a roof while all the white creatures swiveled around him.

"Geez Guys, What are you bringing me pictures for?" The read head man stated as he looked of the picture of Roxas in his hand.

"Now, Then, Where is the real thing hiding?" The man known as Axel said as he burned the picture with fire.

~Divider Line~

As Roxas laid unconscious on the ground, the man in black walk up to him.

"Sora" He said.

~Sora?~ Roxas thought in his conscious as another dream started up.

~Oh…another dream about him…~Images flashed through his head of Sora and a boy named Riku. Also images that made no sense to him of Dark shadow creatures. But one thing stood out to him in that dream

…**As long as you continue to wield the keyblade.**

~Key Blade?~

Roxas suddenly woke up in a startle.

"Huh? How did I get home?" Roxas looked around in confusion as he was in his own bed because last he knew he was on the ground.

"Key….Blade?" Roxas murmured as he started at his hand.

~Divider line~

"…come forth…Come forth!" Roxas repeated over and over with a stick in his hand.

"Well, That was pointless…Roxas said as he walked up the steps to reach the usual spot.

"Key Blade huh? What was that about?" Roxas muttered as he through the stick he had in his hand.

"Oh!" He had accidently hit a man with the stick. Roxas stood agape.

" Sorry…about that…" Roxas was saying when the man calmly walked away.

Roxas walked into the usual spot to see that everyone was there and eating ice cream.

"Roxas! What took you so long?" Hayner exclaimed.

"Oh sorry guys." Roxas sheepishly laughed. He looked around to the entrance to see if the man was back or not.

"Roxas, What are you looking at?" Olette asked in notice of her friend.

"Oh, I…um…hit a man with a stick so I wanted to apologize but he left…" Roxas admitted.

"Why did you hit a guy with a stick?" Hayner said.

"Oh well I was trying to summon that oversized key we saw yesterday" Roxas laughed in embarrassment.

"With a stick?"

"Oh I found out what it's called though! It's called a Keyblade" Roxas told them ignoring Hayner's question.

"Keyblade?" Pence repeated.

"That's like a totally awesome epic name for a key!" Hayner exclaimed in excitement.

"Err…yeah!" Roxas agreed and then took a seat at his usual box, he was given a ice cream stick from Olette.

"Thanks!" Roxas thanked her for the ice cream as he started licking it.

As Hayner and Pence were in some conversation about the simple pleasures of life and eating ice cream with friends forever, Roxas was off in his own little world wondering if what had happened yesterday if it was a dream or not. All those white creatures were strangely familiar to him even though he hasn't seen the likes of them in his life. He started to wonder what happened to him after they had left the usual spot.

Roxas had remembered being dizzy from the sunlight and the dreams….the dreams. Was it a dream? He vaguely remembered hearing someone. What did he say? It's almost time…time for what though?

"…xas…ROXAS!" Hayner shouted in Roxas's face in attempt to break him out of his daze.

'Wuh?" Roxas looked up in confusion.

"Dude, I have been calling your name for hours!" Hayner Exaggerated.

"Sorry…" Roxas apologized.

"What's on your mind?" Olette asked in concern. Sure, Roxas spaced out a lot but not like this.

"It's almost time…" Roxas randomly muttered.

"Huh? Time for what?" Hayner asked in curiosity.

"Oh…I heard that some where…I don't know actually but.." Roxas replied as he stared to the side avoiding his friends' eyes.

"Ug! We got to get you back to normal! How about this! We all got to the beach! Let's just get on a train and go!" Hayner exclaimed in his bright idea he had just came up with.

"eh?"

"Today!" Olette exclaimed in shock. "But what about our homework?"

"We'll do it tomorrow!" Hayner waved it off.

"What?"

"We have to go to the beach at least once this summer!" Hayner begged.

"Sheesh!"

"You wanna go to! I can see it on your face." Hayner shot back. While Hayner and Olette were having this argument Roxas and Pence were laughing until Roxas stopped suddenly.

"What's up, Roxas?" Pence asked taking notice of this action.

"Sorry…maybe you forgot, but we're broke…" Roxas grumbled in realization.

"Hmm… your right…It's pretty expensive to get there…" Olette deducted.

"That's true." Hayner agreed.

"Train fare to the beach and the price of yakisoba we'll eat at the beach right?" Hayner started listing off the things they'd need while Pence started listing off the stuff her wanted to eat until Hayner quieted him.

"Hold on I'll take of this!" with that Hayner ran out of the room.

~Divider line~

"You want a job—right now?"

"I'm Desperate! We need to make some money quick!" Hayner pleaded the town struggle coach, while Roxas, Pence and Olette stood in the background watching their friend.

"Hayner said he'd take care of it, so I thought he was gonna pay for everything…" Pence sighed.

"This is Hayner, remember? You can't expect that!" Olette replied like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"What ever those pretzels are sounding really good right now…' Roxas replied.

"Hey, Guys! We got work to do!" Hayner happily shouted to his friends while walking towards them with a hand full of papers in his hand. "He said to put up these papers!"

"The struggle championships, huh?" Olette pondered.

"Oh yeah. It's the day after tomorrow!" Roxas happily replied.

"You can't let Seifer and his gang beat you, okay?" Olette told them while inspecting the pile of papers.

"No way we'll lose! Right Roxas?" Hayner exclaimed as he quickly swang his arm around Roxas's shoulder.

"You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, all four of us split the prize!" Hayner commanded Roxas.

"Go get 'em! Pence encouragely cheered them on.

"You sure are confident!" Olette also cheered them on.

"We can do it, right? You and me!" Hayner smiled at his best friend.

"You're on!" Roxas smiled back.

'All right! It's a Promise!" Hayner exclaimed as he quickly started putting posters up.

"How's that!"

Hayner had spelled out the word 'WIN' with the posters.

"Um, I think we're supposed to spread 'em out a bit…"

~Divider Line~

"The beach?"

"Absolutely not! They must not be allowed to leave the town! Expanding the area would only give the enemy another entry point! And remember…Don't let yourself get too attached to it. You don't want to lose sight of your objective!" Diz ranted on to the man in black on the phone.

~ Divider line~

"Tada! Take a look!" Olette smiled while they stood at Station heights. " With that work we earned working, we've got 5,000 munny, See how heavy this pouch is?" Olette squealed as she held out a pouch that held all their munny in it.

"Yessss!" Hayner jumped with joy as everyone else clapped.

"I'm touched…please let me feel for myself how heavy it is…" Hayner faked cried while holding his hand out.

"Roxas, you hold on to this. Don't let Hayner get his hands on it." Olette gave the pouch to Roxas.

'Hey, there's no need for that!" Hayner protested.

"Come on the trains coming soon!"

"All right, Let's hurry up!" Roxas smiled giddily as they ran towards the station.

"Roxas Watch out!" Hayner warned his friend as he saw a stick flying straight at Roxas.

The Stick flew right under Roxas's feet and tripped him.

"Woah!" Roxas fell to the ground. As he was getting up he picked up the stick.

"…Ow! What the…A stick!...I was tripped…by a flying stick?" Roxas randomly muttered. He suddenly remembered the stick he had hit the man with.

Suddenly the black man had appeared right in front of Roxas and abruptly pulled him up by his arm.

"Ow!" Roxas grunted since he pulled him up rather harshly.

"Can you feel Sora?" The man with the black coat whispered in Roxas's ear.

"Huh?" Roxas asked him but he disappeared quite suddenly as his friends ran up to him.

"Dude! What the heck just happened?" Hayner asked his friend in concern.

"I was tripped by a flying stick…" Roxas stated in shock.

"Who was that man?" Olette asked him.

"Um…I dunno, he only said one thing and left…" Roxas replied.

"What'd he say?" Pence also asked him.

"Can you feel Sora?"

"Can you…feel Sora?" Pence asked in confusion.

"Who's Sora?" Hayner asked out of confusion.

"The guy…in my dreams" Roxas said in confusion also.

Suddenly they heard a train whistle coming from the station.

"The Train!"

"Hurry!"

So they all ran to the station in hopes of going to the beach.

Hayner ran to the ticket box in haste , "4 students! Please"

"Roxas! The money!" Hayner quickly turned to his friend.

"Yeah.." Roxas quickly searched his pockets to find the munny they had all worked together to earn but he found nothing.

"Uh? Huh? It's Gone!" Roxas exclaimed in realization of this.

"Eh!"

"You're Kidding, right?" Pence asked in hopes that Roxas was just joking around.

"What happened?"

Roxas took a moment to think how he could have lost the munny in such of short time. He suddenly remembered the man in the black coat! He must have took it!

"He took it! That guy! When I tripped—I mean he couldn't have gotten too far right!" Roxas started panicking. It was too late though, the train whistle blew and it left.

"Oh boy…it left." Pence groaned in disbelief.

"Guess we won't make it today after all…" Hayner also said in disbelief as he started to walk away.

"No way…" Roxas muttered in sadness.

They all decided to go up to the clock tower and eat ice cream.

Roxas stared sadly off the edge of the tower.

"Sorry guys…" Roxas muttered quietly knowing somehow this was all his fault.

"Forget about it." Hayner replied from the other side of Olette.

"Roxas…if you hadn't found new places for all those posters, we wouldn't have gotten paid anyway," Olette comforted Roxas trying to make him feel better.

"She's right, now we can sit here and enjoy another simple pleasure," Pence happily agreed as he licked his ice cream.

"In the future we'll look on this day and laugh, we need more memories like today…tons more! We might not be able to stay together forever but we'll still have our memories." Hayner thoughtfully said as he stared off into the sunset.

"Whoa, since when did you become a poet?" Pence looked over in surprise of what his friend said.

"Shut up, Pence!"

Roxas turned back to the sunset, he remembered what the guy had said,** Can you feel Sora?**

"Sora, since I started dreaming about you, all sorts of strange things have been happening… Who are you?


	3. The 2nd Day

I has no comments~

Please Read, Review, and suggestions are welcome^^

* * *

Twilight Town: What if

Ch 3

" I know you didn't want him to leave twilight town, but was that really necessary" The man in the black coat asked DiZ as he was throwing the bag of munny up and down.

"Get rid of that bag." DiZ flatly said ignoring the man's question.

"What is Organization's XIII status?" The man asked as he immediately stopped tossing the bag.

"All is quiet, their waiting for us to make a move. Whatever they may be doing, we need Naminé to make haste." DiZ solemnly said.

~Divider line~

A blondette girl in a white dress stood close to a pod that distinctly looked like a flower. She put her hand up against it.

"Sora…"

~Divider Line~

Roxas was suddenly awaked by a pounding on his door. He quickly got up and stumbled to the door. He opened the door and mumbled "The turtles got away…" since he still half asleep.

"Jeez Roxas! Your still asleep at this hour? Any way's forget about the turtles! We're going to the beach today!" Hayner exclaimed as he barged into Roxas's apartment.

"Wuh?" Roxas mumbled as he rubbed his eyes in order to get the sleep out of them.

"The Beach, Roxas! Da Beach!" Hayner impatiently replied as he started pushing Roxas out the door.

Roxas quickly weaved around Hayner in order to get out of his grasp. Hayner was surprised about how quick Roxas could move. He was like a ninja!

"Just let me get changed! I'm not going out in my Pajama's! " Roxas whined as he started getting out his clothes.

"Fine! Meet me down stairs!"

So the two of them started walking towards the usual spot to find Olette and Pence walking towards them.

"Roxas, Hayner!" They called out to the two.

"Wait, so how are we getting to the beach?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"My uncle gave me 5000 munny!" Hayner laughed in joy.

"So we have enough to go to the beach!" Olette added on happily.

"That's gre…" Roxas was about to say when suddenly the wind stopped moving and everything around them froze including a bird that was flying past them at the moment. It seemed to stop in midair.

"Am I still dreaming or did that bird just stop?" Roxas whispered in horror.

"If you're dreaming, then we're all having the same dream…" Hayner replied in shock as he started poking the bird. It instantly fell to the ground causing Hayner to leap back in surprise. It stayed in the same position.

"Creepy…" Pence commented

"Hello, Roxas." Somebody from behind them greeted.

They all turned quickly to see a young blonde lady in a white gown and white sandals, walking towards them.

"Come to the old mansion, if you come, I'll tell you what you want to know." She stated sweetly at him as she walked by. She looked behind her as she was farther ahead and said the same thing. She turned the corner leading to the sandlot.

"Come on let's follow her!" Roxas quickly decided.

"But Why? You want her number or something?" Hayner sarcastically asked.

"What about the beach!" Pence whined.

"Didn't you hear her? She knows something!" Roxas replied as he started running in the direction she had gone. Hayner, Pence and Olette looked at each other for a second and then took off after him

~I don't have any idea who this girl is, but she knows something! I gotta know, What's going on around me!~ Roxas thought as he kept running towards the mansion but soon came to a stop as he saw the white creatures were back.

"What not you again… Out of my way!" Roxas yelled at them but it had no effect. One of the creatures quickly grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Roxas demanded as he pulled away and started running franticly in the other direction, he passed by his friends on the way out of the forest and as they noticed the white creatures following him they quickly ran away in the direction Roxas went and caught up with him.

"Roxas! Summon that Key!" Hayner panted as they kept running.

"I don't know how!" Roxas replied in a frenzy. They ran into the sand lot where they saw Seifer and his gang working out.

"Hey chicken wusses, out for a jog?" Seifer called out from where he was lifting weights apparently not noticing Roxas's gangs panicking.

"We have to find a weapon!" Roxas mumbled to his friends as they searched around.

"No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!" Seifer called out again.

"Seifer'll be the winner, Ya' know?" Rai said from the back of him.

"Victory Imminent." Fuu simply stated while vivi said nothing.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Seifer angrily cried as he finally noticed that the gang of friends weren't paying attention.

"God, we do not have time for this, Seifer!" Hayner spat out harshly. Roxas finally noticed a struggle bat lying on a bench nearby and quickly grabbed it while one of the white creatures grabbed Seifer around his neck.

"Whoa! What are these things!" Seifer yelled out in shock of the thing strangling him.

"Seifer! We'll save ya' know!" Rai quickly cried out as he attempted to hit the thing but failed as his hands went right through it.

"Normal attacks don't work on these guys!" Roxas desperately called out to them.

"They just froze there!" Hayner pointed in horror as he saw Seifer and his gang who looked like statues in weird poses.

The white creatures weaved around Roxas and his friends as they tried to defend themselves.

~If only I had the keyblade…Just one more time, to save my friends!~ Roxas hoped as he stood in a stance position.

"Roxas! Behind you!" A feminine voice called from above.

Roxas quickly turned to block the attack and the struggle bat turned into the Keyblade while engulfing the friends in a Flash of light.

"Just a little longer…" The girl in the white dress said to herself.

~Divider line~

"AH!" Roxas yelled as he fell towards the platform which was in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly he gracefully hit the floor really lightly. He took some time to look around on his surroundings.

"Guys…Hey GUYS?" Roxas yelled around looking for his friends he was sure was with him in the light.

"Up here!" Hayner's voice emulated from above.

Roxas looked up to see his friends elevated in some kind of force field.

"How come you get to be up there while I'm stuck down here?" Roxas shouted back up in a whine.

"Luck of the Draw I guess!" Hayner chuckled while Roxas had a pouting face.

"Anyways, do you know where we are?" Pence called down.

Roxas shook his head no.

"Hey, Look down Roxas, The platform you on is like a stained glass window, who's the boy in the middle?" Olette observed as she kneeled down in the force field to get a better look.

Roxas looked down and was surprised at who was in the picture.

"Sora?" Roxas shouted in surprise.

'Sora? Isn't that the guy from your dreams?" Hayner asked as he also got on his knees to look.

"Yeah! That's Kairi…" Roxas shouted as he stepped on the picture with the girl that had red hair.

"Riku.." He stood on the dud with the white hair.

"Donald…"He stood on the picture with a duck,

" and Goofy!" He shouted as he stood on the circle with a dog like creature.

"Their all from your dreams!" Pence shouted as he asked since they were way up high.

Roxas nodded an eagerly yes,

"I'm not sure I like the looks of this you guys…I swear, If Roxas pulled us into one of his dreams…wait that's not possible! Something is wrong…' Hayner thought out loud.

"Now I'm slightly worried what's happening to Roxas, something is going on I know it. The dreams, white creatures, the men in black and Roxas always spacing out. And this is not Puberty." Olette also added on to Hayner's theory. They all looked down to Roxas who was wondering around the platform to see if he could find anything.

"Maybe we should keep a closer eye on Roxas," Pence suggested.

"Like we aren't close enough? You don't think Roxas would hide anything from us would you?" Hayner asked in concern for his best friend.

"Well we're his best friends' right? He has no reason to hide anything from us." Olette deducted.

'He never told us where he came from." Hayner said out loud as he pondered that.

"He says he doesn't remember, He came here 4 years ago but he doesn't know his past…" Olette pondered.

"He also doesn't have any parents remember? He lives alone." Pence also contributed to the conversation.

"Well, we'll always be there for him right? He's our best friend!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Of course!" Pence and Olette happily agreed.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise; they whipped around to see a Humongous White creature slithering up. It was huge! Hayner, Pence and Olette were high up but they barely reached this creature shoulders.

They quickly looked down to Roxas to see him staring terrified at the creature, he slowly backed away looking at it with fear in his eyes.

"RUN ROXAS!" Hayner screamed at his friend also in fear of what may become of Roxas.

Roxas started dashing towards the edge, as he almost tumbled of the edge, he quickly found out there was nothing below them.

Roxas whipped around to see the creature and suddenly in a flash his Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Fight it Roxas!" His friends shouted at him. So he quickly ran towards it but then he started to glow with a black and white light.

"Um…Why are you glowing?" Hayner shouted at his friend.

"Like I know!" Roxas yelled back in an annoyed fashion.

Roxas screamed in Terror as he was surrounded by a flash of light.

"ROXAS!"

When Roxas recovered from the flash he opened his eyes and tried to move but he was held in place by light balls. He couldn't break free. He struggled around and looked at his friends pleadingly.

"WHERE DID IT GO?" Roxas yelled to them as they tried to break the force field to help Roxas. They looked around to see what Roxas meant. The Big white creature had disappeared leaving Roxas in his prison.

"I don't know!" Hayner franticly called back. "Can you break free? I'm pretty sure that thing is going to come back!"

"No! I can't move my arms and legs at all!" Roxas desperately called as he tried to struggle free.

Then the white creature slide up from the side of the platform right in front of Roxas's face shocking him a bit. Then the creature pulled back and was about to hit him when suddenly Roxas pulled enough strength together and did a half flip avoiding the fast hand and also quickly hitting the monster too sending it swirling backwards.

"Ha Take that!" Roxas smirked to himself until he saw it coming back. "Oh snap…"

The white creature quickly extended his hands towards Roxas and grabbing him. What happened next shocked the three friends in the force field. The creature suddenly launched Roxas up into the air sending him spinning. The three friends couldn't even do anything to help.

Roxas flailed in the air and suddenly regained balance; He did a flip in the air and hit the creature with his keyblade. The creature slithered off the side of the platform as Roxas gracefully landed on the platform.

He looked around in hesitation as to see if he defeated it or not.

"Is it gone? Did I defeat it?" Roxas shouted in question at his friends.

"Ah um…" They started searching around franticly trying to see where it went till Olette spotted something.

"Oh my God. Roxas he's below the platform and he's tipping it!" Olette cried out in warning to her friend, but it was too late for the Floor started tipping and Roxas was sliding down the edge. Before it was too late though, He drove the keyblade in the edge of the building for something to hold on too. He looked down and saw the huge heartless forming a huge ball of light in his hands. Roxas slipped and started spiraling downwards towards the ball of light. He thought he was dead until he got a great idea.

Roxas flipped right side up and chucked his Keyblade at the Ball causing it to explode with there in force hit Roxas and the heartless. Roxas went unconscious from the after shock of the explosion and the heartless spiraled downwards toward the now right side up platform.

Roxas fell towards the platform headfirst and landed with a sickening thud. The keyblade landed right beside him. He laid motionless there.

"ROXAS! WAKE UP!" Hayner screamed at him almost to tears.

"ROXAS PLEASE GET UP!" His friends quickly tried to urge him to get up.

Roxas twitched a little and sat up slowly shaking his head and making sure he was in one piece. He was a little frazzled. Then he saw the huge creature and hastily got up and pulled the keyblade out of the ground.

He ran over to the huge creature's head and he started whacking it with the keyblade. The great creature started to stir and got up. Roxas ran back as it started throwing weird light and dark beams at him.

Something then clicked in Roxas's head, like a green triangle, he started to slide around the attacks and doing flips around them. He seemed to defy gravity and reversed all the way to the giants head. He kept attacking it until it released a flash of light. Roxas quickly landed and started to run away. He looked back at the creature and saw it was starting to fall…right above him!

Roxas grunted in terror and started hyperventilating as he started at the creature in fear. As the creature descended towards it started dissolving into darkness.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Roxas screamed in fear as he was engulfed in that darkness. He tried to swat away the darkness but he sank deeper into it. He still reached out his hand though and somebody grabbed it. There was a flash of light.

~Divider line~  
"Oh no! Roxas!" Olette yelled as she banged against the force field. The force field quickly disappeared though and they started falling into the darkness to but then they felt a flash of light.

~Divider line~

After the flash of light, Roxas gasped as he opened his eyes he thought he was still drowning in darkness so he was still in a weird position extending his hand out.

"Are you ok, Roxas?" Hayner asked Roxas in a serious tone.

"Huh? Whuh? There was… and that…a and all that darkness!" Roxas stuttered in surprise that he was now safe and sound in a white room. There were pictures on the wall but he didn't notice them.

"Where are we?" Olette looked around worryingly as too she had never seen this room before.

"What in the world was that thing? It tried to kill Roxas!" Hayner furiously.

"More like completely obliterate my whole existence" Roxas snickered in a joking mood trying to lighten the tension.

"Don't joke around. That was serious. We were all worried about you." Hayner told Roxas in a dead serious tone.

Roxas looked away feeling guilty, "Sorry…"

"Maybe I could provide some answers?" A feminine voice drifted from the back of the room.

They all turned to see the White dressed girl.

"I don't know how 3 three came about here since I was only going to talk to Roxas, but I guess you may stay," She said to Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"What.." Hayner was about to ask the girl what this was all about but She shushed him.

"My name is Naminé. Roxas, do you remember you true name?" Naminé asked Roxas looking him into the eyes.

"My…true name?" Roxas stammered in confusion. His name was always Roxas to what he knew.

Naminé was about to say something about what his name was when the man in black intervened.

"Eek!" Naminé squealed as the man pulled her up into a standing position. Roxas and his friends tensed.

"Say no more, Naminé." The man commanded to her.

"But if no one tells him Roxas will…" Naminé pleaded with the man until he said

"Don't over step your bounds" The Man told her back.

"Hey you're that pickpocket! You stole our money!" Hayner furiously accused the man in black.

The man looked at them and lifted his hand.

A black portal opened behind them. They whipped around and investigated it.

The man walked over and pushed them into the portal. Naminé stood helpless in the corner.

"It's best if he doesn't know the truth

~Divider line~

All four of the friends eyes snapped open.

"Gh…" Roxas moaned as pushed himself in an upright position and Hayner, Pence and Olette did the same.

"Seifer strike a pose! Ya'know?" Rai's voice boomed in front of them.

Roxas's group quickly jumped to their feet.

'What are you doing?" Hayner demanded of wanting to know what Seifer was posing for.

"Making a little keepsake of your guy's faces when you were passed out." Seifer flatly stated.

Hayner quickly grabbed the pictures and started to tear up the pictures into little pieces and then into littler pieces.

"But what were those monsters? They suddenly disappeared into thin air!" Seifer retorted in a quizzical tone.

"That's what I want to know." Roxas agreed.

"So wanna play?" Seifer sarcastically grinned.

"Urg… Let's go!" Hayner angrily commanded. He started stomping towards the usual spot.

"Ahh! Wait up!" Roxas chased after his friends. They decided to stop by and get ice cream after the day's events.

"And we were supposed to go into the beach today…" Pence whined. They were all a little tense. Hayner and Roxas out of all of them. Roxas because he almost got killed and Hayner because he almost saw his best friend get killed. That left him in a really sour mood.

"Sorry…" Roxas muttered in apology to his friends from keeping them from the beach. Then suddenly an idea hit him.

"Hey, how about we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels!" Roxas excitingly said as he jumped up from his seat.

"Tommorrow?" Pence and Olette said in surprise.

"Yeah, okay?" Roxas hyperactively noted. He looked at Hayner hopefully.

"I promised I'd be somewhere…" Hayner murmured as he looked at Roxas in confusion.

"What, but I…But I, really!" Roxas stuttered in disbelief. All the things that happened this week, he just wanted to get away…

"Roxas?" His friends stared at him with a certain shock and confusion as to why Roxas was getting so worked up about this.

"...My head hurts, I'm going home." And with that Roxas ran out without another word as Olette and pence stood up nearly about to stop him but it was too late.

Roxas ran, slightly in anger, disbelief and confusion, he slowed down once he reached Tram common to catch his breath. He used his hand to wipe off a tad bit of saliva on his lip, in doing so he noticed the poster on the building next to him.

It was for the struggle match that was being held tomorrow.

_Flash back_

"_You and I have to make the finals! That way no matter who wins ,the four of us split the prize."_

"_It's a promise!"_

"_I'd promise I'd be somewhere…"_

_Flash back end._

Roxas looked at the poster in a certain understanding. He looked totally hopeless and was in despair of what had just happed. His blue eyes were in defeat.

"That's tomorrow…What's wrong with me?" Roxas whispered to himself in grief.

"I'm…so stupid…" Roxas breathed as he hung his head low in front of the poster. Roxas breathed as he hung his head low in front of the poster.


	4. The 3rd Day

Yesh :D I has written these chapters out in advanced ^^ But i still shall make changes to them~

Please Read and Review~

* * *

Twilight Town What If

Chapter 4

"Look what Naminé has done now!" Diz snarled in anger as he smashed the table they were sitting at.

"Calm down!" The man in Black told him.

"What did she say to it…" Diz coldly asked as he turned to the Man with his one uncovered eye.

"Roxas heard nothing, and neither did his friends. I got rid of them before she said anything." The man calmly explained as he started picking up the mess Diz had made.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as Naminé accomplishes her goal, needn't worry about what befalls Roxas. Even if it did hear anything, It wouldn't have anywhere to run." Diz coldly stated.

~Struggle! Match~

"Ladies and Gentlemen, struggle fiends of Twilight town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash!" The announcer announced to everyone. Everyone was gathered in the sandlot for this exciting event. There was posters everywhere and merchandise.

"That's right! Today is the day for the struggle title match! It's time to introduce the four boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Let's all give them a round of applause!" The announcer screamed into his megaphone. Instantly everyone was screaming and yelling in excitement, though the participates weren't all that excited.

Hayner stood there with an annoyed look on his face. Vivi had no emotion, Roxas just looked to the ground and Seifer was getting all cocky.

"Good luck you two!" Olette and Pence cheered for Hayner and Roxas.

"The winner will be awarded the 4 crystal trophy and the chance to take on the defending champion Setzer!"

Roxas and Hayner stepped up and took their equipment. They were to be fighting each other first.

The referee went through the rules though Hayner and Roxas ignored him.

"Our first match today is between…Roxas and his best friend Hayner! Hope this doesn't put a dent in their friendship!" The announcer er…announced.

"Let's Struggle!" And the fight began but Roxas just stood there.

"Hey put your guard up! Don't you want to do this?" Hayner called out from the other side of the arena as he pointed his struggle bat at Roxas.

"Sorry about yesterday…I…" Roxas started muttering as he stared down at the ground in guilt but he was cut off as something hit him causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Oh! Hayner gets the first hit!" The announcer informed the audience what had unfolded.

"Yesterday? I forgot about that as soon as I fell asleep!" Hayner declared.

"Then why have you been cranky all day?" Roxas exclaimed as he dodged one of Hayner's swings.

"You think I can be all smiles before a huge match?" Hayner shot back as he lashed out at Roxas.

"That's not all; you're ticked off at me!" Roxas also shot back as he continued to dodge the attacks one by one.

"Of course I am! Cause you won't say anything anymore!" Hayner furiously yelled as he unleashed a devastating blow at Roxas.

"Look you haven't been yourself lately. Whatever is going on with whoever is stalking you or whatever is going on with this town, us four will get through it together! That's what friends are for! Don't you trust us?" Hayner sincerely told Roxas. Roxas looked up in surprise from where he had landed.

"Thanks, Hayner" Roxas smiled in happiness that he had such a great friend. Roxas quickly zipped to his feet and by some strike of luck knocked Hayner to the floor.

"Oh! Time's up!" The announcer exclaimed as he hopped into the arena area.

"Feeling better?" Hayner smiled from where he laid on the ground.

"Yeah." Roxas sheepishly smiled.

"Winner, Roxas!"

"Ah! I don't feel any better!" Hayner groaned in defeat. "Eh...those too bet their lunches on us…"

They turned to see Pence giving up his lunch to a happy Olette.

"The next match is Seifer vs. Vivi!"

"Heh heh…Ro…xas" Vivi evilly whispered.

~Divider line~

"You're here?" Naminé asked in curiosity towards the man in black as she walked into the pod room.

"Yeah…" He responded quietly.

"You're hurt!" Naminé motioned towards the cut on his shoulder.

"Just a scratch," He responded again with no emotion.

"There are more and more nobodies getting in, we have no time to waste.'

"I know just a little longer" Naminé quietly said as she turned towards the main pod in the middle of the room which contained a person.

~Divider line~

"Pests. So you have disguised yourselves as a part of the program. Do not think that such a tactic could fool me." Diz angrily stated at the computer screen.

~Divider line~

Seifer dropped to the ground in defeat to Vivi who delivered a powerful slash.

"I-I'm not sure what just happened…umm…But…the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback, he takes down Seifer and goes on to the finals!" The announcer announced through his megaphone.

"That Vivi kid is good! You can't let your guard down, Roxas." Hayner stuttered in shock that Vivi beat Seifer. Roxas was speechless.

"Like I want to stick around here!" Seifer angrily hissed at his group as they walked by Hayner and Roxas on their way towards Station heights.

"He got you good didn't he, **leader**?" Hayner smirked at Seifer while he was busy buying a Hot dog for Roxas and himself. Roxas also smirked at Seifer.

"Shut up! That's not Vivi." Seifer solemnly stated while walking by Roxas.

"What'd he say? Talk about a poor loser." Hayner commented, as he munched on his hot dog. Roxas, although, was interested in what Seifer meant.

~Divider line~

"And now the match you've all been waiting for...Vivi versus Roxas! I wonder who will come out on top!"

"Roxas will win! I know it." Pence wagered as he munched a on a cob of corn.

"Ah! No fair, me too… but, oh well. My meat dumplings on Vivi!" Olette bet while she was eating Ramen.

"You guys sure eat a lot…" Hayner stated as he watched them bet food.

"Let's Strug…" But before the announcer could start the struggle Vivi quickly struck Roxas. Roxas quickly recovered to hastily block the quick attacks that Vivi was dishing out.

"Kuh!" Roxas grunted as he kept blocking the attacks unable to actually get a hit in.

_That can't be Vivi!_ Roxas thought.

"Roxas! You got to win! Concentrate!" Hayner called from the sidelines. Roxas quickly threw Vivi back and quickly and powerfully attacked him which sent Vivi spinning.

Suddenly Vivi was being by weird white and black wisps of smoke and everything froze.

"Oh no! Not again!" Hayner, Pence and Olette quickly jumped onto the stage and tried to run over to Roxas but they ran into another barrier.

Suddenly, the white creatures appeared out of dark portals.

"Again?" Roxas exclaimed as he backed up into the force field.

"Be careful Roxas." Hayner warned him since it was the only thing he could do. It saddened him that the only support he could give was those of words, which it didn't help that much.

Then, the whole town had numbers streaming in a weird fashion and it twisted in weird distortions.

"Um…Guys…did you see that?" Roxas exclaimed in shock as everything was sort of distorting,

"This is getting creepy, sort of like we're in a video game…" Pence stated as they took a look around.

A Dark portal suddenly formed in front of Roxas causing him to step back into the barrier. He quickly got into a fighting stance as a black figure walked out.

"Hey there!" The figure happily greeted. "I've finally found you, Roxas." Hayner quietly gasped, was this guy who was after Roxas? Did he want to take away Hayner's best friend?

"Man, I had a heck of a time getting here. What's with the plastic bat?" The Figure rambled on in good nature.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked still tensed.

"You really don't remember?" The figure sadly asked. Then he removed his hood to reveal flaming red hair which stood straight up in spikes. He had emerald green eyes with triangle markings underneath the eyes. Roxas looked at the man's eye's with confusion, there was a vague sense of familiarity.

"It's me, You know Axel." Axel smiled at Roxas. Roxas looked at Axel confused and then turned towards his friends with a quizzical look wondering if they knew him.

"Hmph. So the reports were true… guessed it can't be helped." Axel stated in a low melancholy.

"Roxas!"

Axel suddenly lunged at Roxas in a blur, with the Chakrams he had summoned,

"Just a, Wait!" Roxas stuttered as He hastily backed up quickly, "Darn it!" Axel had caught up to him.

Then a flash of light, The Key blade had appeared in Roxas's hands.

"The Keyblade!"

"Let's have some fun, Roxas! Just like the good old days!" Axel taunted in a playful tone as he lunged towards Roxas once more. Roxas attempted to block the move with the keyblade but Axel forced him to the ground. Axel ended up directly on top of Roxas pinning him down on the ground, with a Chakram strived into the ground on one side of Roxas's head and Axel holding Roxas's other arm down.

Hayner, Pence and Olette gasped in shock as they looked at poor Roxas who was being pinned to the ground.

"We're going back…Organizations XIII, number 13, Roxas… the keyblade's chosen one." Axel seductively whispered at Roxas. Roxas looked up with a look of anger, confusion, and determination.

~Divider line~

"I found you." Diz stated as he watched this unfold.

~divider Line~

Too much of Hayner's surprise Axel let Roxas get back up.

Roxas struggled to get back up, he was winded.

"What are you talking about…?" Roxas panted.

"I'm…not…" Roxas looked down to the ground in a feeling of mellow irritation.

"Then what's in your hand?" Axel replied intending on getting a response.

Then Roxas did something that Hayner never thought Roxas would do in this kind of situation.

Out of blind furry and anger, Roxas snapped. He furiously threw his keyblade down in disgust and it hit the ground hard.

"LIKE I KNOW!"

"Roxas…" Hayner said in sympathy for his friend. Roxas was really getting fed up with all this stuff. For some reason everything that had happened had been connected to Roxas in some way. Axel said keyblade's chosen one…what did that mean exactly?

The keyblade flashed back into Roxas's hand again.

"There is no need for us to stick around here, but I'm impressed, Did you know? That this whole town is something he…" Axel was rambling in a casual tone when some distortion disturbed him.

"Hmp. Here he comes." Axel spat in disgust as someone appeared on the other side of Roxas.

A Man covered in a red robe appeared out of the distortion.

"Roxas." The man called out in a stern tone. Roxas looked at him with a certain confusion.

"Hurry and open your eyes, Awake from this dream!" He looked Roxas straight in the eye.

"Dream…?" Hayner and Roxas both whispered at the same time. Was this all just a dream? Could it possible only be a dream?

Hayner wasn't sure any more and neither was Roxas.

"Roxas! Don't let him deceive you! Come back with me!" Axel shouted at Roxas to get his attention.

Roxas turned to look at Axel with confusion in his eyes.

"You're in the middle of a match, are you not, Roxas? Were you not going to win?" Diz asked with a certain urging in his voice. Roxas turned from Axel to look at Diz.

"Shut up!" Axel screamed at Diz as he took his Chakrams and chucked them at Diz who simply blocked them with a force field.

Hayner, Pence and Olette gasped in surprise, was he the one blocking them off?

Suddenly space distorted behind Axel trapping him,

"Roxas, don't you want to keep the promise to your friends?" Diz calmly asked as he thrust his hand out towards the invisible force field his friends were behind. There was a low vrooming noise and the barrier disappeared. Hayner, Pence and Olette quickly found this out and ran over to stand with Roxas.

"Now go." Diz commanded.

"Roxas! Don't forget who your real friends are!" Axel screamed as the space distortion caused him to disappear. Roxas could of sworn he recognized Axel from somewhere but he couldn't figure out where from.

Then Diz disappeared.

Roxas stood there, devastated. Completely and utterly confused and devastated for some reason.

"Hey, Roxas, are you ok?" Hayner quietly asked as he laid a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Is this a dream? Or is this reality? I don't know anymore…" Roxas angrily muttered.

Hayner, pence and Olette looked to each other to see if they can help Roxas feel better.

"Well…if this is a dream, then we're all dreaming the same thing, the question is, How to wake up?" Pence assumed.

There was a flash of light suddenly and they all started to see pictures or scenes with a spikey haired brunette boy and the keyblade. They saw images of a red-headed girl and a white haired guy. They saw images of dark creatures and of a dog and a duck. These were Roxas's dreams. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were experiencing one of Roxas's dreams!

The next thing they knew they snapped opened their eyes to see they were once more on the sidelines. They saw Roxas on the arena being handed the 4 crystal trophy, though Roxas looked out of it. He was really perplexed and he slowing took the trophy.

The announcer was shaking Roxas's hand when Setzer walked up waiting for his match, So Roxas and Setzer struggled it out. It was a vicious match mostly from Roxas. Roxas ended up winning.

~Divider line~

"well today was…"

"Horrible."

"It was weird we got pulled into Roxas's dreams…So that's Sora eh?" Pence stated as they watched the sunset on top of the Station clock tower.

"Yeah…" Roxas muttered as he looked down towards the ground.

"That Axel guy…looked really familiar…" Roxas breathed in random thought.

"Maybe…you knew him?" Hayner commented,

"Maybe, I wouldn't know…I can't remember anything before I came here a year ago…" Roxas sadly laughed.

"Roxas." Hayner sternly said to try to get Roxas to look at him and it worked. Roxas slowly looked up.

"Don't worry Man, as I told you. We'll get through this! We'll be here for you." Hayner smiled as he tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah we're all in this together!" Olette also joined in.

"Friends forever!" Pence also contributed.

Roxas stared in shock which soon melted into a smile,

"Thanks guys" Roxas smiled in happiness to have great friends. He took the crystal trophy and broke off each of the crystals and threw them over to his friends. Then they proceeded to look at the sun through them.

"I know I'll go get some ice cream for us!" Roxas exclaimed as he quickly jumped to his feet, and just when this day couldn't get worse. Roxas lost his balance, his foot got caught on the ledge. Hayner quickly tried to grab Roxas but he missed and Roxas, his best friend, fell off the clock tower.

"ROXAS!"

Roxas could barely make out his friend's horrified faces as he plummeted to his death.

_It's so high up…Am I gonna die? That's strange…I'm not hitting the ground…What's going on?...Naminé? _

As Roxas was falling, Hayner, Pence, and Olette suddenly got the image of the red-headed girl from Roxas's dreams. She was walking down a path that lead to a little town by the beach.

"Kairi!" The girl turned as she heard her name another girl ran up to catch up with her. They started walking down the path.

"It's a beautiful day, you can see the island so clear!" The girl exclaimed as she looked towards an island that floated near the main town.

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the island today?"

Kairi was silent till she replied "No not today sorry…"

"You're still thinking about that boy?" The girl asked.

"To me, that island is where He used to be. I told myself I'm not going to that island till I remember everything about him." Kairi explained.

"It's strange. Isn't it? That you can't even remember his face?" The girl pondered.

"Terrible isn't it?" Kairi sadly smiled.

"Are you sure you didn't make him up? I don't remember him at all. Though I do wonder what happened to Riku, I sure do miss him…" The girl rambled on. "What's the matter?"

"…Just now…"

Kairi held her head in pain.

Suddenly she just fainted, collapsed on the ground.

_Who…are you?_

Hayner recognized the voice! That was Roxas!

Kairi's eyes quickly snapped open and she started running towards the beach, leaving behind a very confused girl.

As she reached the beach, she heard the voice again.

"Who…Who are you?" Kairi hesitantly asked back.

_I'm Roxas._

"Roxas…I'm Kairi." Kairi replied back to the strange voice.

_Kairi? That's strange…is this a dream?_

"Eh? It might be your speaking to me in my mind…" Kairi answered.

_I've seen you so many times in my dreams...You were building a raft on an island with a couple of boys._

The twilight trio only heard Roxas's voice faintly but still saw Kairi on the beach. Were they hearing things from inside her head? How was Roxas doing this? And how were they seeing these things?

"Eh? You know them...? Please! Tell me those boys' names!" Kairi exclaimed in a pleading voice as she called out to Roxas.

_Ah...Um, Riku..._

"Yeah, and the other one?" Kairi pleaded as she was excited. She closed her eyes in nervousness.

**You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi! **

Wait, that isn't Roxas's voice! Hayner realized there was another voice, it sounded sort of Roxas but it was different.

**Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S"!**

The last thing Hayner, Pence and Olette saw was Kairi smiling hopefully towards the sky, then they blacked out. What had become of Roxas?


End file.
